


Angel

by nickelkeep



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Families of Choice, Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow, Snow Angels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Overcome by a moment of whimsy, Dean walked down the stairs and stepped into the middle of the yard. He looked towards the sky and closed his eyes, letting the snowflakes gently kiss his skin.“Dean?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560178
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of NotFunnyDean's 2019 SPN Advent Calendar. Today's theme is Angel. And considering I got yelled at for yesterday's fic, Have some tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean stood on Jody’s porch and watched as the snow fell peacefully around the house. She and the rest of his family were inside in the warmth. He had found himself growing too warm. Dean could have easily blamed his self-imposed exile on the sheer amount of bodies in there, or the alcohol everyone had been drinking. But honestly, it was Cas who was building up the warmth in Dean.

A look and a smile from the former angel of the lord were too much and not enough combined in a neat little package that resided where Dean’s heart should be. Dean took a swig of his beer and leaned against one of the posts by the stairs. He smiled softly to himself as the snow fell down, coating the ground.

Overcome by a moment of whimsy, Dean walked down the stairs and stepped into the middle of the yard. He looked towards the sky and closed his eyes, letting the snowflakes gently kiss his skin.

“Dean?”

Dean opened his eyes and looked back towards the door. Cas was standing on the porch, his hands in his trenchcoat’s pockets, watching the hunter with a soft smile. Dean’s heart pounded faster, and the corners of his mouth pulled back into a broader grin. “Cas.”

“It’s cold out here. What are you doing?” Cas slowly made his way down the porch steps and stood next to Dean.

“It was getting a little warm in there.” Dean pointed over his shoulder. “I needed a breather, and it just looked beautiful out here.”

“They’re asking where you ran off to.” Cas’ eyes follow Dean’s gesture to the front door. “I said I’d come find you.”

A soft chuckle escaped Dean’s throat. “I wasn’t exactly lost, Cas.”

“We know. But the girls are excited to give out presents, and I know Sam and Eileen are too.” Cas held his hand out, letting Dean intertwine their fingers together. “And I’d much rather have you inside with the rest of our makeshift family.”

“Can we stay out here, just an extra moment? It won’t kill them to wait.” Dean lightly tugged on Cas’ hand and pulled him closer.

“I don’t want you getting sick.”

“You can get sick now, too, you know.” Dean let out a sigh. “I guess I can make this quick then.”

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Make what quick, Dean?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately. Especially with the fact that I almost lost you.” Dean squeezed Cas’ hand. “We’re not done yet, but we’re getting close. And when this is all over, and we’re free? I’m done hunting. We can keep the bunker, train the next generation of hunters. Help Sam with all his Men of Letters stuff.”

Cas started to speak but was stopped by Dean. “Hold on, Cas. Like I said, I’ve been thinking. And I want to be a person who survives to get out of this life. We’re still young–” Cas scoffed in amusement, interrupting Dean. “–ok, smart ass, I’m still young. We still have the rest of our lives in front of us.”

“So what are you thinking, Dean?” Cas asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Dean reached into his pocket as he fell to one knee. “We’ve been together for a long time, Cas. I never thought I’d get the opportunity to find someone who loves me, shit hand and all.”

“Dean…” Cas chastized.

“I’m serious, Cas.” Dean held a box up and opened it, exposing a simple silver band. “Marry me, Cas? Make it official?”

Cas nodded, and Dean pulled the ring out of his box, slipping it slowly onto Cas’ finger. Once it was on, Cas leaned over to hug Dean and pull him up, but stumbled instead, causing them to both fall over in the snow.

The pair laughed as Cas pulled Dean in for a soft and reassuring kiss. Dean pulled back and looked at Cas, smiling. “Well look at that, I’ve gone and got myself a bonafide snow angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
